


[ART] Love Notes

by DachOsmin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



 


End file.
